


More Than His Share

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, First Kiss, M/M, Reunions, Second Chances, political animals crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: To the surprise of everyone, including himself, Sebastian Smythe is the one who makes it.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Sebastian never lacked it was confidence. So, when a talent scout heard him sing at an open mic night in his freshman year of college and offered his card, Sebastian took it with a laugh, but also followed-up. It might turn into nothing or it might be a wonderful lark. He’d never know unless he tried.

But even he was surprised when his debut album went top ten and he became one of the most sought-after artists under twenty-five.

He suddenly got hit on by more guys than even he knew what to do with, although he became increasingly selective once pictures started appearing in the tabloids. Casual sex wasn’t worth the invasion of privacy. He never thought he would be saying that, but live and learn.

Still even with all his success, he hesitated when he received the Dalton Reunion invitation. He probably would have skipped it if Thad hadn’t written a personal note. 

_Sebastian,_  
_Really hoping to see you there. I know we didn’t always see eye to eye, but once a Warbler always a Warbler._  
_Thad._

While his time at Dalton had been filled with strife (a lot of his own making), it was also one of the more definitive times of his life. Even more than Paris and that was saying a lot.

So here he was on a random Saturday night in late June once again on the Dalton Campus. His publicist was irked with him since he refused to have his attendance be publicized, but if he was going to do this, it was going to be on his terms.

He stood next to his rental car and looked around letting the nostalgia wash over him. He heard a voice exclaim, “Sebastian?”

Looking over to the right, he saw Nick and Jeff also leaving their car. He gave a signature smirk and replied, “hey, guys.”

Jeff said, “We weren’t sure you would show, all things considered. You never RSVP’d to the invitation Thad sent.”

Sebastian shrugged and let his stride fall in line with their shorter steps down the walkway. “I wasn’t sure I would show either.”

“Well, it’s good to see you again. Nice to see someone from Dalton make a go of it.”

Feeling conflicted about being himself first and foremost or just a ‘Dalton Boy done good,’ he just said, “Sure.” It wasn’t like he could say he had pursued success or fame the way some of the others planned to and wasn’t also surprised that he was the one to ‘make it.’ He was going to college to become a lawyer like his dad wanted and fall into obscurity. Or at least that was the original plan. Now he just might be a college dropout for the rest of his life. What a weird thought.

Jeff and Nick chatted with him for a while once they made it into the converted banquet space, and then Thad came by and Trent, and Sebastian found himself actually interested in their stories and lives. It was all so real and not surreal like his. There was some lingering awe at his celebrity, but it wasn’t that different from how they reacted to his arrogance when he was sixteen, so it felt familiar and comforting rather than distancing.

Which was a mind trip all on its own.

And then the crowd parted and the conversation waned, and he looked around and saw Blaine Anderson sitting at one of the tables talking with Beatbox.

Talk about a blast from the past. Feeling like he was being physically pulled, Sebastian wandered over and said, “Hey, killer.”

Blaine turned with a beaming smile that he had _never_ bestowed on Sebastian before and said, “Sebastian! So good to see you.”

Raising an eyebrow, wondering if Blaine was the one who was going to be awestruck and weird out of everybody, Sebastian just drily asked, “Really?”

Laughing, Blaine replied, “Well, you’re an out popstar and true to yourself. I’m definitely impressed with how you’re still the same. Plus, my students don’t believe me when I say I knew you when.”

Sitting down in the chair that Beatbox abandoned as he slapped Sebastian on the back, Sebastian asked, “Your students?”

“I’m the music teacher here at Dalton.”

“No shit.”

Blaine laughed again. “Nope.”

“I thought you would be one of the ones pounding pavement in New York trying to make it.”

“I was, but then I saw the cost it was having on my relationships and decided to go into teaching instead. I’m happier here.”

“So, Hummel gave up the spotlight too?” Sebastian couldn’t keep his gaze from drifting down to Blaine’s ring finger, which was bare.

“Ah, no. We broke up. It was, well, it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Can’t say I didn’t see that coming, killer. He was always too jealous of whatever you had.”

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, and jokingly asked, “So how is the life of a popstar?”

Sebastian gave his own deprecating smile and replied, “Well, I get laid a lot less. Tabloids, you know.” He winked ostentatiously just to show he wasn’t serious (although he did get laid a lot less, sad to say).

“Oh my god! You’re saying being famous crimped your style? How tragical.”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Blaine just giggled at him.

They sat and talked and flirted throughout the rest of the evening as the other Warblers came up and chatted with them, as did Sebastian’s lacrosse teammates. 

Sebastian even admitted to himself that seeing Blaine put the cherry on top of this whole reunion, and surprisingly it wasn’t because he could lord his success over Blaine, but because Blaine was genuinely happy with his life and genuinely happy to see Sebastian. It was… nice to get Blaine’s positive attention for once. He would have done anything for even a glance from Blaine once upon a time, and now that he had more, it felt as wonderful as he thought it would.

He wryly thought he was still pathetic about Blaine, but he was having too good of a time to really get down on himself about it. But as all things do, the evening grew late, and both Sebastian and Blaine were fighting off yawns when the DJ started packing up his equipment.

They stood up from their table, and Blaine smiled unreservedly at Sebastian again, and said, “Thanks for spending the night with me. It was great to catch up.”

Not wanting the night to be over just yet, Sebastian said, “How about a selfie for your students? You can have concrete proof.”

Hesitancy crossed Blaine’s expression. “I don’t want to impose or have you think I was glad to see you just because of your fame. I genuinely was happy you came just because.”

Sebastian held out his phone. “Okay, how about a selfie for me then? So, I can remember the night?” 

Blaine laughed, and said, “Now that I can’t refuse,” and took Sebastian’s phone and wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s waist. Blaine counted down from three, and on ‘one’ Sebastian pressed a kiss to Blaine’s temple just as the shutter went off. He kept his eyes on the camera though.

Blaine startled and turned quickly to Sebastian, who just smirked down at him and said, “Let’s see the picture then.”

Blushing slightly, Blaine held his phone out to him, and Sebastian took it gently. He knew he was pushing Blaine’s boundaries, but then, when hadn’t he?

Sebastian finally broke their staring contest to look down at the picture. It was exactly as he imagined it would look; like two lovers on vacation. He grinned at Blaine and showed him. “Think it’s worth your phone number? I can forward it to you.”

Expressions flickered across Blaine’s face rapid fire as Sebastian waited with bated breath. Finally, a smile broke out on Blaine’s face that was too fond in its own way, and he said, “Sure. Although all you had to do was ask.”

“I thought I just did.”

Blaine pushed his shoulder but took Sebastian’s phone back and entered his contact information. Sebastian just smirked back at him and let his shoulder move fluidly with the pressure.

Afterwards, they walked outside with the rest of the crowd, and Blaine actually walked Sebastian to his car as the crowd dispersed into the parking lot. Once Sebastian hit the alarm button and the car beeped, he said, “So maybe I’ll see you around then.”

Blaine gave him another smile and said, “Come here,” as he pulled Sebastian into a not-so-quick hug. “You’re welcome around any time. It was great connecting with you again.”

Sebastian let the hug end naturally but kept one arm around Blaine’s shoulders so he couldn’t step back. Before he lost his nerve, feeling as confident as he did on stage, he quickly pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine’s mouth, which gasped open in surprise, although Sebastian didn’t deepen the kiss, just went with the movement.

And then after he got his fill, he ended the kiss. Blaine blinked his eyes open and asked, “What was that?”

“Just me taking more than my share like always.”

Blaine laughed freely, and said, “You’re so out there.”

Sebastian just winked at him and squeezed his shoulder one last time as he turned towards his car door and got in. Blaine waved to him from the sidewalk lining the parking lot as Sebastian pulled out.

In the back of his mind, Sebastian wondered if he could have enticed Blaine into his bed tonight, but then he remembered the range of emotions that crossed Blaine’s face at the selfie kiss, and he knew that while it was possible, it wasn’t the second chance he was looking for. If he could have a career he loved and the guy he loved, well then, it would be more than his share, like he said, but that had never stopped him before.


	2. Surprise Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian offers Blaine a surprise opportunity for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, suddenly this is a WIP. I have *plans* for it. Hopefully I can maintain progress here and on Menthols over the next month or so.

Blaine got home from the reunion but was too revved up to go to sleep, so he put on some music and opened his computer to browse Facebook, looking at pictures posted from the reunion and liking them. Shortly thereafter he heard the ping of an incoming text and unlocked his phone to see a message from Sebastian. There was the picture he had taken at the reunion, and below that the message:

**Hey killer. Here’s our selfie.**

Looking at the photo, he smiled. They looked relaxed and happy and he wondered at how life had turned. He never thought Sebastian would be the superstar, but he was thrilled for him. He just hoped Sebastian was as happy as he was. Quickly responding, he typed, _Thanks! It was great seeing you again._

**I admit I was surprised to see you there. I guess you can take the boy out of Dalton, but not Dalton out of the boy.**

Deciding to be honest, Blaine texted, _Yeah, I realize now how foolish I was as a teenager. I never should have left Dalton._

**What changed your mind about that?**

_Besides the crappy education and being second-place to the seniors at McKinley, I realized what I did to the Warblers wasn’t fair or right. I regret it a lot and appreciate them talking to me again._

**Do you see them often?**

_Most moved on from Ohio, so no. I mostly keep up with them through Facebook and Twitter._

_So it was great to see everyone in person this weekend._

Thinking about how good it was talking with Sebastian at the reunion, Blaine added, _I’m getting together for brunch tomorrow with some of the Warblers from out of town. Do you have time to join us? I forgot to ask you at the reunion._

**Sorry, have an early flight out to LA. Maybe next time.**

_I should let you get some sleep then._

**If you insist. ;-)**   
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Blaine didn’t expect to hear from Sebastian again, not really. He figured they would send a couple texts and then they would taper off as Sebastian got wrapped up in his celebrity lifestyle again. He knew his life in Ohio was boring and probably wasn’t worth Sebastian’s attention, but it suited him. He’d had enough drama for a lifetime dating Kurt. 

So as their texting increased in frequency over the next two weeks, Blaine was surprised but went with it. It was mostly inane chatter and cat memes, but it made him smile throughout the day and he felt a small curl of excitement every time he checked his phone and had new texts waiting from Sebastian. He did try to temper his excitement and to remind himself that Sebastian had never been interested in a monogamous relationship, and that was probably even less likely now, but it was hard.

So, when Sebastian went radio silence for a couple days, Blaine wasn’t surprised, although he was disappointed. When Sebastian texted later his heart took an extra leap in excitement that he hadn’t been dropped completely.

**Sorry to disappear. Rough, draining meetings.**

_Anything you want to talk about?_

**Discussions about my sophomore album aren’t going well. Ugh.**

_:-( What’s the problem? Your first did so well._

**I want to write some for the album, instead of depend on other songwriters like Max Martin and others, but I’m getting a lot of pushback.**

**Doesn’t help that I’m new to songwriting.**

Not giving himself time to doubt himself, Blaine texted back. _If you ever want some help, I did my masters in song composition._

There was a couple minutes of silence and Blaine berated himself for being too forward. Then the three blinking dots appeared and he waited breathlessly.

**Can I call you?**

_Sure._

Blaine waited with bated breath and the phone rang mere moments later. He answered with, “Hey, Sebastian.”

“Hey, killer. Thanks for offering to help.”

“No problem. I’m at loose ends for the summer anyway. I was going to work in a music store, but that fell through.”

Sebastian hummed over the line, and then asked, “Didn’t you say your brother was an actor?”

Wondering what Sebastian was thinking, Blaine just asked, “Yeah?”

“Does he live in Los Angeles or New York?”

“L.A.”

“Think you could impose on him for a bit?”

“What are you thinking?”

“I could really use a writing partner and teacher, and I can’t think of anyone more talented than you, killer.”

Stunned, Blaine could only say, “You haven’t even seen any of my stuff.”

“I believe in you.”

And those simple words stunned Blaine. Ever since Kurt came into his life, he had to prove himself over and over again. For Sebastian to still have that confidence in him that the Warblers used to show was humbling and exhilarating at the same time. Hesitantly, but with a hidden thrill, he said, “I can see if he will put me up for a couple of weeks. He’s always asking me to visit.”

“I would owe you big time. Hell, I’d even pay you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“How about I pay expenses?”

Not wanting to push, Blaine agreed. “Sure, that sounds fine.”

“Talk to your brother and let me know, okay?”

“I will. And, Sebastian?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for believing in me. It means a lot.”

“No need for thanks because you are hella talented, Blaine.”

“Thanks. Let me call Cooper now, and I’ll text with an update, okay?”

“Sounds good. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Sebastian.”

Blaine hung up the phone and jumped a bit in excitement. He hadn’t been looking forward to a boring summer of scrounging for work and getting by with some minimum wage job. Even though Sebastian wasn’t paying him directly, this was a much more exciting opportunity than any he had had since getting the job teaching at Dalton.

Finding Cooper’s contact, Blaine called him up. 

Cooper answered with, “Hey, squirt!”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Don’t call me that.”

“Whatever you say, squirt.”

Blaine harrumphed, and then said, “I have a favor to ask.”

“Shoot.”

“Will you be around for the next month or so? I was thinking of visiting you since I have a line on a songwriting gig there.”

“Yes! That would be great! How’d you hear about this gig?”

“I used to know Sebastian Smythe. I would be helping him write songs for his next album.”

“Isn’t that the guy that almost blinded you?”

“We got past that. He changed.”

“He’d better.”

“Thanks, Coop, but he has.”

“Okay, as long as he has, I think it would be great if you came out for a couple weeks or even longer.”

“Great! I’ll look into flights and text you the details.”

“Looking forward to it, squirt!”

Rolling his eyes again, Blaine just said, “Thanks, Coop. Me too. It’ll be great to see you.”

Quickly texting Sebastian that it was a go and that he would be forwarding his flight details, Blaine opened his laptop to check cheap flights.


	3. Creativity Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine arrives in L.A. and hits the ground running.

Blaine found decently priced tickets for flying a week out in the beginning of July and returning in beginning of August. Booking them, he was pretty happy he had been staying with his parents and hadn’t rented an apartment yet. This way he didn’t have to worry about rent or subletting for the next month.

That night over dinner, he shared his plans with his parents, who were mostly happy that he would be spending time with Cooper. They were more hesitant about Sebastian, but Blaine talked them around too.

Excited and eager, Blaine spent the week packing, repacking, and reviewing the collection of songs he’d written. Finally, his mom drove him out to Columbus for his flight to L.A on the first Saturday in July. As she hugged him goodbye, she said, “Be careful, honey.”

He replied, “I will, mom,” happy to finally be on his way. He checked his bag and went through security, finally arriving at his gate to sit down with a bouncing knee to wait for boarding. He was early, but his mom had meetings she couldn’t reschedule later in the day.

The flight was uneventful, but Cooper was late picking him up, of course. He blamed L.A. traffic, which was reasonable, but going by his bedhead, Blaine bet he just didn’t wake up early enough. Still, Cooper gave him a big, excited hug, and Blaine laughed in glee at how excited Cooper was to see him.

Cooper said, “The Anderson brothers are going to take L.A. by storm! We’re going to have so much fun!”

“I am here to work, Coop.”

“Of course, of course. But your nights are mine, little brother.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows but didn’t mention how perverted that sounded. Cooper would make fun of him the whole ride home for having a dirty mind.

As Cooper entered the stop-and-go traffic around the airport, Blaine took out his phone and texted Sebastian. _Arrived in LA!_

**Welcome to the land of sunshine, killer.**

**My address is 9645 Cherokee Lane. I’m free from Monday onwards. Come over any time.**

_Looking forward to it. Been reviewing my song catalog._

**You’re the best. I really appreciate you working with me.**

Blaine sent back a smiley face, and then began singing along to the radio with Cooper as they hit the freeway and started making slightly faster time.

Cooper took Blaine out to some ‘happening’ dance club Saturday night, and then they went to the beach for most of Sunday afternoon. Finally, all sunned out, they made their way back to Cooper’s condo. “Thanks for hanging with me, Coop.”

“No, thank you. It’s been good. You’re having fun so far, right?”

“Yeah, totally. It’s great spending time with you and actually going to the beach.”

“The club wasn’t your thing, huh?”

“I liked the music, but straight clubs aren’t really my cup of tea.”

“Alright. I’ll scope out gay clubs to take you to. I think my friend Danny is gay. He’d know.”

“You don’t have to do that, Coop.”

“I want to. I want you to have the best time hanging here with your distinguished, better-looking, more talented brother.”

Blaine laughed and pushed Cooper’s shoulder, but he could see the mirth in Cooper’s expression and also the sincerity. Cooper really did want him to have a great time, which was a heart-warming revelation. It felt good to be wanted here by both Cooper and Sebastian.

The next morning Cooper dropped Blaine off at the car rental place while on his way to an audition, and Blaine rented a car for the next month per Sebastian’s direction. It was nice to have the freedom to come and go as he pleased now, so he was particularly thankful to Sebastian for thinking of and offering it.

Since it was coming up on eleven a.m., he then drove to the nearest coffeeshop chain place and texted Sebastian. _At Starbucks. Want a coffee?_

**I’ll have a grande flat white. Thanks.**

Blaine ordered Sebastian’s coffee, his medium drip, and some biscotti to go, and then moved down the counter to pick up his drinks. Once he had the tray with the coffees securely settled in it, he lay down the bag of biscotti between them, and headed back out to the car.

Putting Sebastian’s address in his phone, Blaine drove the fifteen minutes to Sebastian’s house, thankful it wasn’t longer and Sebastian’s coffee wouldn’t be ice cold by the time he got it.

The gate was closed when Blaine got there and not seeing a keypad or microphone, he texted. _I’m here._

As his phone buzzed with Sebastian’s incoming text of, **Great!** , the gate started sliding open and Blaine drove through into the courtyard. It was a white, modern building with strict lines, dark accents, and glass everywhere. It was definitely very expensive-looking, and Blaine guessed being a popstar, even with only one hit album, paid well.

Sebastian opened the door and leaned against the jamb as Blaine got out of his rental car and bent over to get the coffees. Once straightened up again, he said, “Sebastian! Thank you again for inviting me! I’m very excited.”

Sebastian took the coffee Blaine handed him and pulled him into a one-arm hug. Blaine felt the press of his lips against his temple and he could feel a blush heating his face, but he tried to act cool and just hugged back.

Sebastian said, “So I converted one of the bedrooms into a studio when I bought the place, and my decorator convinced me to buy a piano, which I am now glad about. So, we can work either in the studio or in the living room where the piano is.”

Stepping into the living room and seeing a shiny grand piano in prized position, Blaine hopped in glee. “Wow, you weren’t kidding about the piano. It’s amazing!”

Sebastian grinned at him. “I’m guessing it’s the living room then?”

“Yeah, I prefer writing on the piano, so unless you have a preference, I’d love to get my hands on your instrument.”

Sebastian waggled his eyebrows at Blaine, and once Blaine realized the double entendre, he rolled his eyes and pushed Sebastian’s shoulder. “I mean your piano, you goof.”

Sebastian laughed and said, “Well, I’m agreeable to your hands on any of my instruments, just say the word.”

Blaine’s blush intensified, and Sebastian chuckled again, but he didn’t push it, which made it easy for Blaine to ignore the inuendo. He went over to the piano and saw some sheet music with scribbled inscriptions. He asked, “May I?”

“If you insist. They’re not very good, I’m afraid.”

“As long as you have a starting idea, we can make them great, I promise. Now, let’s get down to work.”

So, they sat side by side on the piano bench, and Sebastian explained what sound he was trying to achieve with the first song. He played snippets for Blaine as Blaine asked questions about lyrics, harmonies, and tempo.

Blaine had wondered if they would be able to work comfortably together, but all his nervousness disappeared with Sebastian’s seriousness. This was obviously important to him, and although he still flirted every other sentence, it seemed almost automatic and didn’t detract from the rapport they soon developed in meshing their songwriting styles and work ethics.

They worked through lunch without noticing and would have worked through dinner, except Blaine’s phone rang loudly shortly after six, startling both of them. Answering the phone which had laid forgotten on a table by the door, Blaine said, “Hey Coop, what’s up?”

“Are you coming home for dinner?”

“Oh my god, is it really that late? Yeah, I’ll be right there. Sorry for making you wait.”

“Speaking of which, how’s it going?”

“Great! We’re really getting the first song into shape. It’s been a productive day.”

“Glad to hear it. See you soon.”

“See you!”

Sebastian had also gotten up and gotten a bottle of water from the kitchen while Blaine was on the phone. Once Blaine hung up, he asked, “You have to go?”

“Yeah, I promised Coop that we would hang this trip and I have to go home for dinner. Sorry to disrupt our progress, but I feel really good about what we accomplished.”

“Me too. I’m happy with how it is shaping up. Tomorrow I’ll give you the tour and show you the studio.”

Blaine beamed at him. “Sounds great!”

Coming abreast of Blaine, Sebastian put his arm around him and guided him towards the door. “Come on, I’ll open the gate for you.”

As they hit the driveway, Blaine said, “Thanks again for this. I’m having a lot of fun.”

Sebastian pulled him into a tight hug. “Hey, no. Thank you. I can already tell we’re going to create some amazing songs. You’re just as brilliant as ever.”

Relishing the hug, Blaine closed his eyes and hugged tightly back. It felt like he was getting a piece of himself back having Sebastian value his contributions. He no longer wanted to be famous and a star, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to be creative still.


	4. Sebastian's Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's reflections on working with Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in love with this. :-D
> 
> I have ideas for the next 2-3 sections, so hopefully they will get written quickly despite my going away this weekend for Book Con and Boys in the Band.

Sebastian was impressed by how rapidly he and Blaine fell into a pattern that was wildly productive. Blaine would come over around ten or eleven, bringing coffee and maybe a pastry or two, and they would work solidly until dinner time when Blaine would go home to spend time with Cooper. Sebastian adjusted his schedule to work out and meet with his manager in the early mornings before Blaine came over.

They alternated between the piano and the studio depending on where they were in the songwriting process. For embryonic song creation, they worked on the piano, but as they finished songs, they moved to the studio to add beats and embellishments and record them for Sebastian to share with his producer and management team.

Although Sebastian had invited Blaine to L.A. for songwriting help, initially that was secondary to getting him in the sack, but as time went on and they crafted stellar songs, Sebastian’s feelings started deepening. Blaine was an amazing teacher and seemed to know just how to tease out Sebastian’s ideas without overpowering them with his own talent and feelings. The songs remained Sebastian’s but were just written better. 

Sebastian became conflicted. He still wanted in Blaine’s pants, but he no longer felt comfortable risking their professional relationship to make it happen. Which was tragic considering the better he got to know Blaine and the more Blaine’s talents shone, the more attractive Sebastian found him.

Sebastian wasn’t used to denying himself anything, but Blaine had always bucked that trend.

So, with resignation, although he still flirted constantly because that was just the way he was and it was cute seeing Blaine blush, Sebastian banked his feelings. It was odd to think, but his career meant too much to him to risk the chance to get his own songs out there.

After three weeks of work he and Blaine had finished four songs he felt confident sharing with his management. Once they finished recording the fourth song, and listened to the playback, Sebastian hugged Blaine. “You’re a miracle worker!”

Blaine happily laughed and easily hugged him back. “No, it was all you. I just helped you polish them off.”

Pulling out of the hug, but leaving his hands gripping Blaine’s arms, Sebastian said, “This isn’t the time for false modesty, killer. Take your due and the royalties and run with it.”

“Royalties? But they’re your songs.”

Sebastian gave Blaine a disbelieving look. “No, they’re our songs. Never say no to royalties, Blaine. I get you being a good friend, but don’t be a doormat.” He didn’t say what he really thought which was that Blaine was too used to taking a backseat to Ladyface to demand his fair share.

Blaine looked like he wanted to argue, but Sebastian shook him lightly. “I’m serious here, Blaine. Don’t let anyone take advantage of you, not even me. You put a lot of work into these songs and that should be acknowledged.”

“But you wanted them to be your songs. Your influence.”

“They are, or at least the ideas are mine. The songs are both of ours, which I am damn pleased about. They are a thousand times better now than if I had struggled by myself. I’d rather have cowriting credit on a few songs than no credit for any song because my solo efforts couldn’t make the cut.”

“If you’re sure?”

“I’m serious, don’t let anyone take credit for your work. You’re amazing. Let your talent shine.”

Blaine blushed lightly and his gaze dropped to the ground and he shuffled awkwardly in place. “Killer?”

“I know you’re right, but it feels like I’m taking advantage of your generosity in letting me work with you.”

“How could you be taking advantage of me? You wouldn’t even let me pay you for your time, which by the way, you should have demanded as well as the royalties.”

“But we’re friends. I did it because I wanted to.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t get paid for your work. Which let me reiterate, has helped me tremendously. You’re beyond talented and giving your time and effort to me for essentially free is a huge gesture, but don’t be stupid about it. Don’t let your unhealthy relationship with Hummel determine what’s your due.”

Blaine made a face, but then straightened his shoulders and said, “If you’re sure.”

“Oh my god, yes! Get paid like you deserve, Blaine. I’ll feel better about it, I promise.”

“Okay, then. Put me down as cowriter with royalties. I’ll hold you to it.” He winked at Sebastian playfully now.

Sebastian, snuggled against his side and led him out the door of the studio back to the living room. “That’s the spirit. Take me for all I’m worth.”

Blaine laughed again, freer than before and it was a delightful sound. Sebastian told his libido to take a backseat though. He had plans for writing with Blaine in the future and he didn’t want to mess it up with inconvenient feelings.

As Sebastian got them two juices from the fridge, Blaine asked, “So that was the last of what you’d written?”

“Yeah, I’d only really started in the last couple of months. Everything else is too fragmented to be songs yet. But don’t worry, the second I have more tunes, you’ll be the first person I call.”

Blaine played with his drink and looked down, not meeting Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian knew a awkward Blaine when he saw one. He asked, “If that’s alright with you?”

Blaine looked up surprised. “Oh, yeah, no problem. I was just wondering if you minded working on some of my stuff for the last week I’m here? Cooper has a shoot in the Valley for a commercial next week, and I’ll be at loose ends.”

Sebastian blinked in shock. “You want my help writing songs?”

“If you wouldn’t mind…”

“Of course, I’d be happy to help, but I don’t really think you need my help.”

“I just, well, I just really enjoyed working with you. It’s been better than writing alone. And hey, feel free to use any of my stuff for your album if you want. They’ll be your songs too at that point.” Blaine looked hopefully at him.

Sebastian laughed, unable to stop himself. “You don’t need to sell me on the idea of writing more with you, killer. You had me at ‘help’.”

Blaine beamed at him, and Sebastian again told his libido to cool it. Feelings never worked out well for him. He smiled back, and just said, “Drink your juice.”

Blaine took a sip and settled on one of the stools by the counter. Sebastian leaned on the counter on the other side of him as he also sipped his juice. Blaine said, “Cooper plans on long hours for his commercial, would you be up for dinner or something Tuesday or Wednesday night?”

“Any time you want to spend with me, I’m free. So, dinner, dancing, movies, Getty Center, whatever you want to do, we can do it.”

“I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“It’s not an inconvenience. I love spending time with you.” Sebastian winked at him to take some of the weight off his words. He hadn’t known he was going to say them or how it would sound until they were out of his mouth.

Blaine didn’t seem to notice any awkwardness and just beamed at him again. “I like it too. So, yes, dinner and maybe a movie if you’re up for it. I hear the new Star Wars film is good.”

Careful not to say date, Sebastian nodded and said, “It’s a plan.”


	5. Have a Cigar; You're Gonna Go Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian shares the songs he and Blaine wrote with his producer and management.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if I can get through the next part today too. Cheers.

Monday morning, Sebastian had a meeting with his label Interscope Records, his main producer Benny, and his manager Brandon about choosing writers and songs for his sophomore album. He brought the demo CD and his phone with digital copies of the songs he and Blaine had written and recorded. He had sent the sheet music and digital demos to his manager so he could copyright and register the songs to Sebastian and Blaine beforehand.

Thus, his manager knew that he would bring the demo tapes he wanted heard for the meeting, but neither of them was sure how much pushback the label would give. The people in charge of his album were definitely of the “make money” mentality rather than the “artist has control” mentality. He knew that was the price of popularity until he was more established as a songwriter. They saw a cash cow, not an artist, especially since he hadn’t balked at using other writers for his first album.

Sebastian wasn’t too worried about it since he knew how to fight for what he wanted. He could be stubborn and unmovable when he had to be. He hadn’t been planning on being a lawyer based on nothing. Plus, he felt the songs he and Blaine had written were amazing, potential hits and were thus worth fighting for.

Sebastian drove down Sunday and spent the night walking the boardwalk watching the sunset and signing autographs and taking selfies before heading to bed early, unfortunately alone. Entering the Interscope offices in Santa Monica that Monday morning, Sebastian was directed to a conference room on the second floor where his manager Brandon already waited with coffee and pastries on the sideboard. Brandon got up and gave Sebastian a back-slapping, one-armed hug, and said, “Sebastian! Glad you could come down. I know it makes a difference having the artist be present and active from the word go.”

Sebastian hugged him back, and then made a coffee. “No worries. It’s important to me too. I don’t want to leave it in other people’s hands, particularly with the songs I want to include on the album.”

“Yes! I was impressed by what you’re bringing to the table.”

“Well, they’re my ideas, lyrics, and conceptions, but the polish is all Blaine. He was a big help.”

“I’d never heard of Blaine Anderson before, who is he anyway?”

“Just someone I knew in high school in a competing show choir who went on to get his masters in music composition and teaches at my old high school in Ohio. We reconnected at the five-year reunion I went to a couple months ago and he was nice enough to help me out when I asked.”

“Amazing to find that kind of talent in Ohio of all places.”

“Tell me about it. I thought if anyone I knew in high school would make it, it would’ve been him, but he says he’s happier teaching these days.”

“Funny, but lucky for you. The songs you sent me have a lot of potential. I’m not expecting any concerns from the label.”

“Good to hear.”

Just then Benny and the label people entered and introductions were made around the table. The label exec named Alex started the conversation by saying, “Sebastian, fantastic to meet you. I’m a big fan. Looking forward to helping you increase your brand and reach.”

Sebastian wanted to roll his eyes at the corporate speak, and the eerily similar sentiments to Pink Floyd’s song about clueless record execs who just want to ride the gravy train, but he just plastered on a smile and replied, “Thank you. I’m excited by the opportunity to do a second album and tour as well.”

Brandon jumped in to say, “And Sebastian has been proactively writing songs and working with talent to add a personal touch to this album. We can share the songs available at this time, if you like?”

Looking surprised, but agreeable, Benny said, “That would be fine.”

Brandon played the songs from his phone. “Obviously these are just demos, but they give a good idea of the sound Sebastian is going for this time around. I think it is very current and sexy; totally playing to Sebastian’s strengths.”

The songs played and Sebastian watched the expressions flickering around the table, but especially Benny’s. As the producer, Benny’s opinions had the most weight, and if he could get Benny behind his songwriting, Sebastian felt that he was in like Flynn.

Unfortunately, Benny had a pretty good poker face, so Sebastian didn’t get a good feel for how he felt about the songs until after they had all played. Alex being corporate just punted. “Interesting direction. Benny, what do you think?”

Benny said, “I like them, particularly the two songs in the middle. Good beats and danceable; nice power pop songs. I didn’t know you were songwriting, Sebastian.”

“I just started in the last year or so, to be honest.”

“Interesting considering the amount of talent shown.”

“Well, I got some help from a friend of mine with a song composition background. He added a lot to the songs that I think brought them to the next level. I’m happy with them at the very least. I’m also glad you’re behind my work. It’s important to me that we’re all on the same page.”

Benny nodded. “Definitely. I see no problem incorporating some of your own work into the next album, if the quality remains consistent with what you’ve brought to the table here. Is this the sound you’re going for as Brandon mentioned?”

“Pretty much. I’m not really a ballad kind of guy, I don’t think, so I’m shooting more for danceable and upbeat like the first album, but more personal.”

“I can work with that. I think bringing Max in again is a good idea. I know he can be more focused on ballads, but I think you two can find some common ground and meet in the middle. I also think Basement Jaxx might be a great idea for danceable tracks. They have indicated to me they are open to producing again and not just remixing.”

“I’m fine with that. Would I need to record in Europe for these collaborations?”

“Probably. Does that interfere with any performances you have over the next couple months?”

Brandon offered, “We have only committed to two late summer festivals and one TV appearance, so most of the autumn is open for recording the second album. We can make sure this remains true, or just book gigs that are already in Europe through December.”

Benny nodded and the meeting turned to logistics and availability, and Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. He knew what he and Blaine had written were good songs, but getting confirmation was a boon. 

Once the meeting was over it was already pushing noon, so Sebastian had a quick one on one with Brandon about the festivals and other appearances possible, and then headed back to L.A. Blaine was spending the day with his brother, but Sebastian sent a quick text saying their songs were well received. Blaine immediately sent back a text of only emojis with hearts and fireworks. It made Sebastian smile.


	6. quid pro quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian helps Blaine with his songwriting and they go to the movies.

After arriving back in L.A., Sebastian had the rest of the day to himself, and he found he missed spending it with Blaine. He ruthlessly reminded himself they only had one more week together and sighed at himself when his heart twinged at the realization. He reminded himself that he could just do what he did last time Blaine left his life and fuck his way through the feelings. They weren’t even dating, stupid heart.

Instead he did the laundry, touched bases with his publicist, and even went for a swim. Anything to pass the time.

The next morning, he awaited Blaine’s arrival, curious as to what Blaine had been writing and how he could help. Blaine rolled up with coffee and pastries around ten, and Sebastian got the feeling Blaine was as eager as he was, since he bounced into the house with a quick hug and headed right for the piano, shuffling papers in his messenger bag.

Sebastian felt like he was caught in a whirlwind as he just stood there holding his coffee and the bag of pastries, and Blaine rattled on about songwriting and collaboration and a bunch of philosophical nonsense that was endearing nonetheless. He smiled fondly, and interrupted Blaine’s monologue with a, “Hey, slow down, killer.”

“I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“I’m pretty sure your page is in the stratosphere and my page is here communing with the coffee, so how about we meet in the middle somewhere.”

Blaine finally stilled and threw a mock pout at Sebastian, but then a brilliant smile overcame his face. “I’m really excited to see what we can do with my stuff though.”

“Me too, but let’s discuss it over coffee and pastries and then dive in, yeah?”

“Okay, sure,” Blaine said with another pout, but he picked up his coffee and came over to the kitchen stools where Sebastian had settled down. They drank their coffee while Blaine talked about the reach and universality he was going for, while still maintaining his intimacy and honesty. It all sounded like a tall order to Sebastian, and he wasn’t too sure he’d be all that helpful, but when the finished their coffees, he got them water and followed Blaine back to the piano.

And as Blaine played the song, stopping and starting to talk about what he thought worked and what he was still struggling with, Sebastian could suddenly see how he could help. Blaine was a people-pleaser, which wasn’t conducive to the honesty he was striving for. Sebastian began asking pointed questions about particular lyrics and their meaning, what Blaine was trying to convey, and the stories behind them, sparking insight in Blaine causing him to scribble ideas and changes in the margins.

They worked through lunch and would have continued late into the night, but Sebastian heard Blaine’s stomach rumble in hunger, so around seven he put a halt to their work. Blaine tried to argue, but Sebastian just asked, “I thought you wanted to go out? Dinner and **Star Wars**?”

“I did, but we’re making such good progress!”

“We are, but we’ve finished two songs, and the third will still be there tomorrow. Let’s not burn ourselves out.”

Blaine pouted, but finally dropped the pencil he had been using to make notations. “The new **Star Wars** movie is supposed to be really good.”

“It’s settled then. I’ll drive.” Suiting actions to words, Sebastian stood up, and stretched his back out. Blaine did the same, his back cracking audibly and Sebastian snorted. “And you wanted to keep going. You’d be incapacitated if we worked another hour. Then you’d be my songwriting slave.”

Looking fondly back at the piano, Blaine mussed, “It might be worth it.”

“Alright, time to go. I want to be wanted for my smoking bod, not my piano.” Blaine laughed, but let himself be guided to the front door. They went to an out-of-the-way, dimly lit café, and since it was a Tuesday night, there was hardly anyone there, and they got served quickly and were able to get out of there before the owner’s daughter had managed to invite all her friends over. Instead Sebastian just took selfies with her, and signed a napkin. She was ecstatic.

They made their way to the Arclight, and Sebastian insisted they get popcorn and sodas for the full movie experience. Blaine protested that they had just eaten, but still shyly slid junior mints into their pile as well, and Sebastian winked at him. Blaine just pushed his shoulder, and Sebastian laughed out loud.

Of course, this was a mistake, and Sebastian ended up signing movie stubs and taking selfies for ten minutes until they had to run to their seats so they wouldn’t miss any of the movie, spilled popcorn leaving a trail behind them. As they settled down and their chairs reclined, Blaine leaned over and whispered, “I don’t know how you can handle fame so well.”

Sebastian felt a smirk come over his face, and couldn’t resist quipping, “I just pretend they’re the Warblers awed by my awesomeness.”

Blaine barked out a laugh, and now Sebastian was the one shushing him as the movie started. As it turned out, **The Force Awakens** was a brilliant movie, and Sebastian was amused as Blaine gushed the whole way back to their car. As Sebastian unlocked it, Blaine was saying, “I can’t wait to find out what Sam thought.”

“You’re still friends with the McKinley folks, then?”

“Mostly just Sam, we’re still best friends, and I’m Facebook friends with Tina.”

“That’s cool. I don’t really hang out with anyone from before except TJ. We sometimes run in the same circles.”

“TJ? Were they at Dalton?”

“Oh, no, just someone I knew at my last school before Paris. It was in D.C.”

“I didn’t know you were in D.C. You really got around.”

Sebastian laughed. “So all the boys say.”

Blaine snorted, but said, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Sebastian just winked at him, and pressed the key fob to open his driveway gate. He pulled into his driveway, but left the gate open, assuming Blaine would be heading straight home.

They got out of the car, and Blaine unlocked his own car with his key fob, before turning towards Sebastian with a beaming smile Sebastian would never get used to having directed at him. Blaine said, “Thanks for a great day. I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun.”

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, and put his hands in his front jeans’ pockets. Offering his own, slightly more awkward smile, without fully understanding why he was feeling this way, Sebastian just said, “Always my pleasure, killer.”

Blaine’s smile turned minutely softer, and then he was bounding over to Sebastian and hugging him before Sebastian could get his hands out of his pockets. Sebastian could tell Blaine was on his tiptoes, and it was almost too endearing, even for Blaine. It was even more shocking when Blaine was the one who pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s lips briefly, but fiercely.

And then he was bouncing back to his car with a wave over his shoulder, leaving Sebastian standing there stunned.


	7. Creative Differences

As he drove off into the night back to Cooper’s place, Blaine was muttering, “I can’t believe I did that! Oh my god! What was I thinking?” He remembered the stunned look on Sebastian’s face and cringed as he drove.

It had just been such a perfect day that the emotion overwhelmed him. While Sebastian had been as flirty and fun as usual, even more importantly, he had really helped Blaine with his songs and crystallized what was wrong with them. And then dinner and the movie, which had felt like a date, and Blaine was feeling the love. But it was obvious by the look on his face that Sebastian didn’t feel the same way.

Blaine vowed right there in the car to not push Sebastian again. Their relationship had become too important to him to mix it up with sex, especially when he knew Sebastian wasn’t the settling down type.

With that resolve fresh in his mind, he got out of the car and entered Cooper’s apartment, happy to see that Cooper was still out. He knew Cooper would drag the truth out of him, and he was too embarrassed to face that full on. So he quickly cleaned up and brushed his teeth, and settled in the guestroom with the lights out and the blanket over his face. He knew sleep would be a while in coming as his brain replayed the scene for him over and over again unhelpfully, but no harm in letting Cooper think he was asleep.

The next morning saw Blaine even more firm in his resolve, and he picked up coffees and egg white wraps and headed over to Sebastian’s house at about half past nine before he could chicken-out. Just like always he texted Sebastian when he reached the driveway gate, and it slid open moments later just like always too. Taking a deep breath, he drove up the driveway, and got out of the car.

Sebastian opened the door and stepped out, and Blaine took a quick glance to gauge his mood, but he seemed fine. Blaine paused minutely, and then began moving again, feeling calm wash over him. Of course, Sebastian would take a light kiss in stride. Nowadays, it probably happened to him all the time. As long as Blaine maintained his cool, they would get along fine.

As he came abreast of Sebastian, Blaine smiled and said, “I have egg white omelets with avocado, tomato, and cheddar cheese today. I was in the mood for something healthier than muffins.”

Sebastian smiled back, and the expression seemed easy and welcoming. Blaine heaved a sigh in relief. Sebastian said, “Probably for the best, I think I’ve gained five pounds in the month you’ve been here.”

“Oops?”

Sebastian snorted. “I’m one of the few people management tells to gain weight, so eh. As long as I work out, it all becomes muscle.”

Blaine rolled his eyes thinking about his own diet and weight-watching. “I hate you.”

Reaching for one of the omelets, Sebastian winked at him. “Don’t hate me for being beautiful.”

Blaine snorted as he tried to take a drink of coffee, spraying it everywhere. Sebastian laughed, but got him a paper towel to clean up, and Blaine mock-glared at him. “Eat your wrap and get your butt to the piano. We have a song to write.”

Sebastian toasted him with his coffee and they ate their breakfasts, and then settled at the piano to work on the last of Blaine’s songs. It was the most challenging one for Blaine. He knew the emotions he wanted to evoke, but the song refused to come together in the right way to do that. He had a lot of hope that Sebastian would show him where he was going off the rails.

So of course, they get into their first creative argument. 

There are just so many lyrics and chord changes that Blaine loves, and Sebastian hates. Blaine is barely holding his temper as Sebastian is saying for the fifth time, “You’re being melodramatic. This is one of those cases where less is more. Or give specifics, not just general, flowery language.”

“My language is not flowery!”

“You say ‘my heart blooms with love’s red roses.’ You can’t get more flowery than that. It is literally a floral metaphor!”

Blaine pouts but remains silent, because he doesn’t have a comeback for that. He crosses his arms and looks away, biting his lip.

He hears Sebastian sigh. “Okay, how about we break for lunch and then come back to this? We’re both getting testy and low blood sugar is probably not helping.”

Uncrossing his arms, and rubbing his face, Blaine nods and says, “Yeah, okay. I just love the lyrics for this song, you know?” He quietly tapped out the intro to the bridge on the piano keys.

“I do know; by this point I am intimately aware of how much you love these lyrics, but it is like that writing advice to ‘kill your darlings.’ You have to let them go in order to make the song powerful. This could be one of your better ones, I agree with that, but you’re too swept up in the emotions and you’re letting that dictate the lyrics to their detriment.”

“When did you get so smart?”

“I was born this way, baby.” 

Sebastian winked at him, as was his wont, and Blaine couldn’t help asking, “How can you dampen the lyrics when you’re so over-the-top?”

“Easy, it isn’t my song we’re making better and they aren’t my emotions we’re trying to convey. It’s easier to see what works and what doesn’t from a distance.”

Blaine nodded, still thinking over Sebastian’s words, as Sebastian stood and stretched, heading towards the kitchen and the coffeemaker. Sebastian poured them each a cup a coffee, doctoring his with sugar. Blaine did his own stand and stretch, and meandered over to Sebastian and murmuring, “Thank you,” when Sebastian handed him a cup of coffee.

Sebastian was tapping out a rhythm on the table, and had a thinking look on his face. “What say we let this percolate for the day, and we head out to lunch and the Getty Center? I think we could use a break.”

“But we only have two more days!”

“And that will be more than enough to tackle this song. I don’t think the song will benefit from us pushing it and butting heads every other word and chord for the next couple hours. It’ll just be fruitless stuff we have to undo later.”

Blaine slumped. “Yeah, I know, you’re right. I just hoped this song would be improved as quickly as the other two.”

Sebastian knocked his shoulder against Blaine’s. “Hey, we can’t have a perfect record of collaboration. No one can. At least we know we can discuss things without descending into name-calling or snide-ness.”

Blaine flashed to some of his aborted collaborations with Kurt and shuddered. This was going much better than any project they had collaborated on, oh my god. Just thinking about the musical about Kate Middleton gave him hives. They hadn’t finished anything, and were just left with hurt feelings. He said, “Yeah, okay. You’ve proven right so far, let’s go to the Getty Center.”

So, they packed up, and Sebastian drove them to an out-of-the-way taqueria for burritos and sodas, and then they headed up the Mulholland Drive to take the scenic route to the Getty Center. Blaine had never been, but Sebastian said, “It’s one of my favorite places in LA. The sculptures are really thought-provoking and inspiring. I’m hoping they help us crystallize this song.”

So, after parking in the reserved spot at the top of the hill per Sebastian’s member status as a Getty Benefactor, they wandered the museum undisturbed. Blaine didn’t say anything, but he was impressed that Sebastian spent thousands to support the arts. He never would have guessed that, or even suspected that art was something Sebastian was interested in. It brought home how little he really knew Sebastian. Oh, they were friends, but that friendship had been up and down and stymied by both Kurt's dictates and Sebastian’s flirting. It was nice to get to see another side of him.

Knowing all this, Blaine paid extra attention in the sculpture gardens and the antiquities wing, although the illuminated manuscripts were his favorites. Since it was a weekday afternoon, it wasn’t too crowded, and the crowd was older so no one paid any attention to Sebastian. Blaine asked him if he ever wore a ballcap, but Sebastian said, “And mess up my hair? Bite your tongue. Plus, I look like a douche in a ballcap.”

This gave Blaine uncontrollable giggles because Sebastian, of all people, worrying about looking like a douche was hilarious. It was obvious that Sebastian found it less funny, but still made faces at Blaine to keep him laughing.

As Blaine was getting himself under control, one of the curators came over with a smile. “Mr. Smythe, so wonderful to see you again! We didn’t know you were coming by, we could have set up a special tour for you.”

Blaine watched as Sebastian smiled honestly and leaned in for an cheek-kiss. “Hi Melissa, this was a spur-of-the-moment visit. My friend Blaine is in town from Ohio, and I wanted to show him one of my favorite places, of course.”

Melissa and Blaine exchanged hellos, and then she and Sebastian got into a discussion about some fundraising ball that would be happening in December. Blaine breathed in the fresh air and admired the garden only paying half a mind to their discussion. Sebastian was promising money, but was saying how he might still be in Europe recording when the benefit was happening, but would try to get back for it. This appeased Melissa, and after a polite good-bye to Blaine, gave Sebastian another kiss on the cheek, and headed off.

Blaine looked at Sebastian with new eyes. “This really is one of your favorite places, huh?”

Sebastian shrugged, but looked around with a contented look on his face. “It really is. Paris is great for ambiance, but nothing beats the calm of the Getty Center after a hectic LA day, and I have way too many of them.”

“I bet. I’m glad. I’ve never been one for art, music was always my thing, but it’s great that you can support the place you love.”

Sebastian shrugged again, seemingly embarrassed now, so Blaine let it drop, and instead asked about a nearby sculpture in the garden. Sebastian was happy to discuss it with him, giving its history and his impressions.

Finally, as the sun set and painted the clouds yellow and pink, they headed back to Sebastian’s place a lot calmer and with more equanimity than before. As Sebastian pulled into his driveway, Blaine sighed happily. “Thank you for sharing that with me. It definitely turned this into a memorable day of the trip, and gave me a lot to think about for the song.”

Sebastian smiled at him and replied, “Thanks for humoring me.”

“Hey, no. I had a lot of fun. It really brought home how dedicated we’ve been to writing. I’m glad we got to do something fun and relaxing, instead. I think you were right and I especially needed that.”

They parted with a quick hug, where Blaine had a mantra of “don’t kiss him” running through his brain, and Blaine drove back to Cooper’s place. He was almost sorry he didn’t feel he could sneak another kiss with Sebastian. It would ruin what they had, but would be so delicious. He knew it was stupid to want more, but when had emotions been reasonable?

He lay in bed with these thoughts swirling in his brain, but once a melody came to him, he couldn’t resist getting up and working on a new song inspired by the day and Sebastian. He worked until the middle of the night, until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, and then set his alarm and went to sleep, happy with his progress.


	8. Magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of ElsieFest and *fingers-crossed* a duet. I wrote this instead of doing my school readings. OMG, I am such a sucker for these two.

The next morning came way to soon for Blaine, but then he remembered his new song and leapt out of bed to see if it was good in the cold light of day as he had thought it was last night. Listening to it with headphones on so he wouldn’t disturb Cooper, he was nodding along from the first beat which made him grin widely. He couldn’t wait to get Sebastian’s opinion on it and his help to tighten it up.

Thinking on that, Blaine let the song wind down to the end. He had always thought he was a solo songwriter; he figured his experiences working with Kurt had put him off collaborations forever, at least of his own stuff. But working with Sebastian was so refreshing and rewarding that he was rethinking his understanding of his own creativity.

He remembered how happy he had been working with the Warblers, even after he was made lead soloist. Kurt might have painted them as ‘Blaine and the Pips,’ but to Blaine it had always been a collaborative harmony of singing and dancing with his friends. Kurt and McKinley had soured that with their hyper-competitiveness, and he realized it felt like putting a jagged piece back into the whole working with Sebastian now. He wasn’t forced to always be a solo artist, he could collaborate, if he had the right partner.

Excited by the morning’s revelation, Blaine quickly got dressed and headed out to the coffeeshop to pick up drinks and pastries for them. They had two days left working together, and he wanted to make the most of it.

By the time Sebastian opened the door to let him in, he was already talking a mile a minute. “Okay, I’m so glad to be here! I do want to get back to my other song, but you have to help me with what I wrote last night! I think it’s gonna be great, but it needs your touch.”

Sebastian watched as he skipped over to the piano and drily said, “Hello, Blaine, nice to see you too.”

Blaine waved one hand at him in dismissal. “Yes, yes, niceties and all that. Now come over here and tell me what you think!” Blaine bounced in place, splashing his not-too-hot coffee over his hand. Licking the coffee off his thumb and putting a napkin on the floor for the rest, he grinned at Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head, but Blaine could see how fond his smile was. Sebastian came over and they sat on the piano bench together with Blaine on the left and Sebastian on the right, just like always. Blaine wiggled in joy. He liked having a routine with Sebastian, but he kept that to himself. They put their coffees on top, and Blaine dug out his staff paper with the new song on it, and took a deep breath before starting the piano intro.

He sang the song all about sunshine’s caress and polished marble and good company, staring at Sebastian who was looking at him with wonder on his face.

As the song wrapped up, Sebastian blinked out of his stupor and said, “It’s about us; About yesterday!”

Blaine couldn’t help bouncing again. “Yes! I couldn’t fall asleep last night because the day was running through my head, and then the harmony came to me, and voilà!”

Sebastian was still smiling widely at him, and Blaine just barely resisted the urge to kiss him. He blinked rapidly to get the thought out of his head as a shiver went down his spine. He said, “So I love it, but it needs work, and I was hoping we could work our magic on it.”

“Then let’s get to work,” Sebastian said as he picked up the staff paper to look over the notations Blaine had made. Taking a pencil, he said, “Play the first verse,” and by the next minute they were deep into songwriting.

They worked late into the night on the song, ordering in for lunch and dinner, but as it neared eleven at night, they were both ecstatic with how it had turned out. Sebastian said, “You have to let me use this on my album! It’s definitely a single if I’ve ever heard one.”

Blaine blinked at him and put a hand on his arm. “Of course! It’s our day and our song. I wouldn’t have anyone else sing it.”

Sebastian legit beamed at him, and Blaine had never seen such unabashed joy on Sebastian’s face. Usually it was tempered with sarcasm and sly wit, and this new openness made his heart melt more. He said nothing though, just reminded himself that they were friends and songwriting collaborators, and asking for more was just asking for trouble.

He drove home feeling bittersweet accomplishment. He was thrilled with the song, but he felt as if a door was closing rapidly. He had only one more day in L.A. and his time with Sebastian would end. He thought they would continue to be friends, at least through text and Facebook, but he didn’t know if they would continue to collaborate, and he realized how important that was too him.

The next day, they went back to Blaine’s previous song, and made good progress, finally. Blaine was able to change some lyrics to be less melodramatic and more poignant, he thought and Sebastian agreed. Blaine felt that his slightly despondent mood because of the ending of their partnership helped him reach inside to make the song better.

Sebastian was also subdued, but still helpful in asking the right questions and offering insights that caused ideas to spark in Blaine’s head. As Sebastian wrapped up singing the song in his studio with their final version of the lyrics, he sang it to Blaine. Or at least it felt that way. Blaine’s heart clenched, and his breath was taken away by Sebastian’s heartfelt rendition.

The small part of Blaine that was still smarting over Kurt’s slings and arrows was glad his trip was over and there was no real chance of Sebastian tap dancing on his heart as well. If this song was any indication, Sebastian had learned how to work it. Still, he told that part of him to shut up, and let the majority of him be sad it was over as Sebastian held the last note. As the note died out, they continued staring at each other for long seconds until Blaine blinked and shook off the magical mood.

Sebastian came out of the booth, and asked, “How’d it sound?”

Coughing to get his voice back, Blaine simply said, “Beautiful.”

Sebastian smiled at him, but it continued to be as subdued as Blaine’s expression. Sebastian shook out his shoulders, and said, “Well, I guess this wraps it up. Between my songs and your songs, I might not even need anyone else’s. Are you still sure you want me to sing your stuff?”

“Of course! And they’re our songs now. Co-writing credit, remember?”

Looking down and smiling surprisingly sheepishly, Sebastian said, “Of course. How could I forget.”

Blaine bumped his shoulder against Sebastian’s just as his phone chirped with a text. Checking his phone, he said, “Cooper has invited the both of us out. Are you up for it? Fair warning, it’s probably to a gay club because I complained about the ‘happening’ spot he took me to on my first night which was aggressively hetero.”

Sebastian pursed his lips and looked at Blaine inscrutably. “Cooper wants to meet me?”

“Cooper has been dying to meet you, but he’s been busy with auditions and his commercials, so I was able to hold him off.”

“Does he know about the whole eye thing,” Sebastian’s asked while twitching his fingers towards Blaine’s face. His voice was even, but his face showed his reservation.

“He does, but he’s over it with what you’ve done for me this summer. I told him it wasn’t intentional, and he’s come to terms with it.”

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, and mumbled, “At least someone has.”

Blaine took Sebastian’s hand and squeezed before letting it go. “Hey, I have too. High school and McKinley brought out the worst in everybody, including me. Everyone was so super competitive.”

This finally made Sebastian loosen up, and he chuckled. “Yeah, I can see how that would be.”

“So, come out to dinner with us, at least. I can’t wait for Cooper to hear our songs. I think’ll he be impressed with what we’ve accomplished.”

“Okay, okay. Dinner it is.”

Blaine texted Cooper back with a restaurant address that Sebastian suggested, and then he packed up his messenger bag with the sheets of music and other miscellany he had left around Sebastian’s place like a coffee cup that was Cooper’s and a ball cap.

They decided to drive separately since Sebastian was still unsure about how the evening would go, and whether he would want to go out clubbing. Blaine decided not to take it personally. They had been living in each other’s pockets for weeks now, and he could understand Sebastian’s reluctance, particularly with how unpredictable Cooper could be.

There was valet parking at the restaurant, and Blaine could see paparazzi hanging out outside. Obviously, they ignored him and since he wasn’t sure how Sebastian wanted to play off their relationship, he went inside to see if Cooper was already there. He was still blinded by the flicker of multiple flashbulbs and deafened by the yelling as Sebastian got out of his car though, and it brought home that he wasn’t having dinner with Sebastian from Dalton, but a popstar. They had been so discreet so far that he had kind of forgotten about Sebastian’s fame.

The next thing he knew, Cooper was hugging him, and twirling him around with his feet off the ground. “Squirt! I’m so glad you’ve managed to tear yourself away from work for our last night to paint the town red.”

“Don’t call me squirt. But, yeah, I’m excited to spend time with you too. And just wait until you hear what we’ve been working on. You’ll be blown away!”

“Can’t wait. Luckily your boy toy made the reservation, so the full schedule at eight suddenly had a cancelation.” He winked at Blaine.

Blaine smiled, but his mind was racing. He hadn’t noticed Sebastian making the reservation, but it made sense. This was obviously a popular place with stars, so having an opening would be hard to get for Cooper or him. At the same time, he wondered if Sebastian was trying to show-off for Cooper. Or at least sway Cooper to liking him. He had told Sebastian that it wasn’t necessary, but maybe he hadn’t taken it to heart.

Sebastian finally came into the restaurant, and Blaine could tell immediately that his smile was fake. Blaine frowned, but still dredged up his own smile to introduce Cooper and Sebastian to each other.

They shook hands after Blaine’s introduction, and Blaine could definitely tell they were sizing each other up. He frowned again. “Come on, guys. Stop the pissing contest.”

Sebastian released Cooper’s hand, but Cooper threw his arm around Blaine and said, “Just looking out for your interests, Squirt.”

“Don’t call me that!” Seeing the gleeful look on Sebastian’s face, Blaine face-palmed.

Sebastian asked, “Squirt?”

“Well, he is a pocket-sized ball of fun!”

Sebastian laughed, which broke the ice and he and Cooper began to make corny jokes about fun-sized Blaine and other riffs off his height. Blaine rolled his eyes, and was more than ready when the hostess led them to their table in the middle of the restaurant. 

Feeling a bit like a spotlight was on him being the center of the restaurant’s attention because of Sebastian’s celebrity, Blaine could feel a blush coming over his cheeks, while both Cooper and Sebastian rolled with it like pros. Or rather Sebastian rolled with it like a pro, and Cooper hammed it up like an attention-whore like he was as always, which made Blaine roll his eyes again, but he could see how Sebastian was thankful for it, so he didn’t try to get Cooper to tone things down.

Dinner conversation actually flowed well. Conversation never withered, although it was mostly about how talented Blaine was on Sebastian’s part and Cooper’s self-aggrandizement on his own part. Blaine just tried to get each of them off those topics and about something less likely to make him blush in embarrassment. 

Soon they were talking Hollywood and the Getty Center visit, and songwriting and singing. After the first forty minutes, Blaine could see that Sebastian had relaxed in Cooper’s company, and was enjoying himself and laughing at Cooper’s ego, which was how Blaine dealt with it, so he was glad to see it. They shared some of their songs with Cooper, who raved, and then offered bad advice, like always. Blaine could see the look on Sebastian’s face at some of Cooper’s more out-there suggestions, and they exchanged giggling looks.

There was a steady stream of fans to their table, some famous which made Blaine blink. Who knew George Lucas’s niece would be a Sebastian Smythe fan? Sebastian handled the fans with aplomb like usual, and Cooper made jokes with them, which cut the tension, which made every encounter enjoyable for everyone.

In the end, Blaine was left with his chin perched on his fist, smilingly softly at Cooper and Sebastian talking about Cooper’s acting tips. Apparently Sebastian kept being offered guest spots, but he hadn’t wanted to look like a fool, so hadn’t accepted any yet.

Cooper was saying, “I could coach you, honestly, I’d be happy to help.”

Blaine couldn’t resist pointing and saying, “And he’d be happy to show you how to emphasize your speech correctly with a lot of pointing.”

Cooper pointed back at him. “It’s a valid technique! Don’t knock what works, Squirt,” but Sebastian was already giggling with Blaine at the both of them pointing at each other.

All in all, dinner was over way to soon for Blaine. Sebastian demurred going out to a club with them, despite Cooper promising that his friend Danny had good taste in clubs.

He said, “It’s cool. I have an appointment with my agent in the morning. Best if I’m not hungover.”

Before they stepped out of the restaurant and faced the paparazzi, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine in a lasting hug, whispering in his ear, “Thank you so much, Blaine. This trip and songwriting with you have been amazing.”

Blaine squeezed him back, and said, “For me too. If school is out, I’m always available. Don’t become a stranger.”

“Will do,” Sebastian said with one last rub against Blaine’s back, and then broke the hug to shake Cooper’s hand. “Cooper, it’s been a pleasure. I’ll call you first if I accept a guest spot.”

Cooper beamed at him, and Blaine couldn’t keep the giggling smile off his own face. He was glad that dinner had gone so well. They watched as Sebastian made his way through the paparazzi crowd, a bodyguard appearing by his side, and Blaine realized Sebastian must have called ahead to have them help him to his car.

Then Cooper asked, “So clubbing, Squirt?”

Blaine frowned. It felt almost weird going out on the town without Sebastian. Thinking it over, he asked, “Would your friend mind going bowling or playing pool instead?”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Let me check with him,” and Cooper took out his phone to text his friend Danny. Soon they were on their way to West Hollywood and a pool hall in a basement. It was atmospheric and grungy, and it made Blaine feel like Paul Newman.

They had a smashing time, playing until the early hours of the morning. Before he was ready to leave, Cooper was dragging him back to the apartment so he could quickly pack, and they could get to the airport before his flight.

Cooper hugged him hard at the curb in the departures area, and it took all of Blaine’s strength not to cry as they said goodbye. This trip had truly been insightful, both for his deepening partnership with Sebastian, but also for his relationship with Cooper. He felt closer to both of them than he had felt to anyone in a long while.

It was heartening and when Cooper said, “Consider moving out here, Squirt,” he just nodded and didn’t even complain about the nickname. He would definitely consider it. After all, L.A. had private schools where he could teach music too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine leaves, but they keep on texting.

Sebastian woke up the next day knowing Blaine would have caught his flight back to Ohio. He missed him already. He had considered going out and getting smashed the night before to, but hadn’t. He was under such scrutiny by the paparazzi that it wasn’t worth the hassle, and getting drunk while home alone just seemed like a recipe for disaster. He didn’t want to become some cliched cautionary tale about fame and addiction, especially if the addiction was because of high school drama and not fame.

Plus, he did have that meeting with his agent this morning about travel arrangements to the U.K. for recording his sophomore album, and showing up hungover was not the image he was trying to present. He wanted to be taken seriously and not just be a good singing voice and gravy train to the people supporting him.

So, he sucked it up, got a good night’s sleep, and worked out before heading to his meeting. He couldn’t help but think that he was getting boring in his celebrity. Sure, traveling first class around the world sounded exciting, until one realized he was spending half his life in airports.

But they finalized the plans for his appearances at the L.A. radio station’s summer festival in two weeks, as well as New York’s radio show the week after, and then planned his trip to the U.K. for recording from September into December. There were flight arrangements to make, and hotel or apartment reservations, so Sebastian spent most of the meeting with his calendar open on his phone making notes, as one of the office interns booked flights and hotels from their laptop.

He was even able to pencil in the Getty Center Holiday Ball in December since nothing conflicted with it. His producer was booked through the December holidays with another singer, so their collaboration ended the first week of December at the latest.

When he left his meeting, he got a text message from Blaine with a picture of rain sluing down a windshield. _Really missing the sunshine already!_

 **Just the sunshine?** He couldn’t resist asking. He shook his head at what a sucker for Blaine he was.

_Well, maybe more than the sunshine. It was nice seeing Cooper too. ;-)_

**Now you’re just trolling me.**

_I am. My life seems duller already without your innuendos peppering my day._

**I knew I’d win you over with my big… mouth.**

_OMG, why am I laughing? You’re horrible._

Sebastian broke into a beaming smile, causing the office intern to stumble over his own feet, which made Sebastian laugh as he stopped the kid’s laptop from tumbling to the floor. He asked, “Okay, there?”

“Yes, yes, sir, Mr. Smythe, sir.”

Under normal circumstances, Sebastian might have turned this into a tumble in the copy room since the kid seemed enamored of him, but he was having too much fun texting Blaine, so he simply smiled distractedly at the intern, pressed the button for the elevator, and texted another salacious thing to Blaine. Besides, he didn’t need to build a bad reputation at his agent’s office. He was trying too hard to be taken seriously.

So, he drove home, stopping for coffee on the way, and spent the rest of the day texting Blaine and playing around on the piano. Blaine apparently didn’t have anything better to do either, since he was around all day responding to Sebastian.

The next two weeks passed in this lackadaisical fashion, and then it was time for the L.A. radio show. Sebastian was picked up in a limo around ten in the morning and was then driven to the Forum for KIIS.FM’s Summer Festival show. He was escorted by an intern to his dressing room trailer through the chaos backstage. He wasn’t a headliner, was solidly in the middle of the pack, so he couldn’t complain about the tight quarters. After all it was artists like Shawn Mendes and Ariana Grande who were headlining and would get the bigger spaces.

Sebastian decided not to hide out in his green room. He was a social guy, so he wandered about hobnobbing with the other artists and generally just being nosy. His assigned intern was looking a little frazzled after an hour of wandering, so he stopped at craft services for a water and texted a picture of the wild-haired intern to Blaine.

 **My babysitter is looking a little out of their depth.**

_You have a babysitter? Who is that?_

**Radio show today. It’s my assigned intern, Bobby.**

_And I bet you’ve had them running all over the place._

**You know it. Gotta show my pretty face.**

_OMG, you’re incorrigible._

**Are you saying I’m not pretty? I’m crushed, Blaine, simply crushed.**

_I don’t believe you in the slightest._

Sebastian texted a winking emoji, and then since the intern had caught their breath and fixed their hair, he started wandering again. He heard the intern sigh next to him, and he couldn’t resist saying, “Walking and meeting everyone has gotta be better than being holed up in that tiny room with me.”

“Oh, no, Mr. Smythe. It’s a total honor to do whatever you want!”

Sebastian refrained from rolling his eyes. “Sure, if you say so.” The admiration in the kid’s voice was a bit off-putting, and Sebastian puzzled it. What was endearing from the Warblers was annoying from random interns who didn’t know him except through his fame. He thought he was amazing, but he liked to convince people of just how awesome he was. He no longer liked it being handed to him, which was a new feeling. It was just so hard to get genuine reactions from people after becoming famous. It sounded trite and like an Eagles song or some other old, lame band like that, maybe Bob Seger, but was true nonetheless.

Finally, around two in the afternoon it was time to head to soundcheck, which went fine. His intern had starry eyes after he sang, and he smirked to himself. Damn right, he could bring the house down if he wanted to. Now this was what he was talking about. Someone being impressed by what he could actually do was thrilling to experience.

Thus, by the time it was his appointed slot in the lineup he was juiced up and ready to bring the place down. He rocked his half hour set and he got the crowd singing along and moving to his songs. He was dripping sweat by the time he exited the stage, and his intern was there with a towel, thankfully.

The intern was leaning towards him and saying, “You were fantastic!”

Sebastian smiled at him and said, “Thanks,” but just as he was considering hitting on the intern, since he was now excited and full of energy, his phone buzzed. Dropping the towel in the proper bin, he checked his messages and found a new one from Blaine.

_You were amazing!_

**How do you know?**

_I watched the livestream online._

They continued texting as Sebastian walked backstage and headed to his dressing room trailer. Distracted by texting Blaine, he forgot all about the intern until he was already settled in his room and the intern had been called away. Mentally shrugging, he didn’t really care. Blaine was always more exciting than some random hook-up, even if all he and Blaine were doing was texting.

Gathering up his stuff, he called his driver to pick him up, and after checking under the sofa cushions for stray things, he headed out. 

Blaine texted, _Are you watching the next acts?_

**No. Too much traffic if I wait.**

_You got big plans tonight?_

**Wild things like packing and sleeping. I’m heading to New York on the redeye.**

_I thought your next concert wasn’t until next week?_

**It’s not, but I have some radio interviews and Late Night appearances booked.**

_Let me know when you’ll be on. I’ll stream it or watch or whatever._

**You just miss my sexy body.**

_You caught me. I’m not supporting your talent, just missing your booty. Oh wait, your ass is nonexistent. That can’t be right. :-P_

**You lie. My ass is a thing of wonder. But if it isn’t to your taste, I’m sure my cock will get your motor running.**

_OMG!!!! No sexting!! You’re gonna kill me._

**You’re ruining my vibe.**

_Good. GOOD NIGHT._

Sebastian chuckled to himself, thanked his driver for the ride back to his place, and asked him to be back in two hours for the ride to the airport. He then went in and started packing and getting the house ready for his prolonged absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a discord server for SeBlaine, if anyone would like to chat:
> 
> https://discord.gg/9NWXMec
> 
> Right now it is just me, and I don't expect much traffic, but figured with the tumblr stuff, it would be great to have a place to hang out.


	10. Dancing in the Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian flies to NYC for interviews and performances. Is enlightened about his feelings for Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> transitional chapter, but hopefully I can knock out 2-3 action-y chapters over January. Slight crossover with Political Animals.

Sebastian hit the ground running once he landed in New York City. He was driven straight from the airport to the Today Show, where he was their featured artist of the day and performed a set on their summer stage in the Today Plaza. By the time his performance and interview were over and he had signed a bunch of fan stuff, it was pushing noon and he was dragging. He thankfully had his driver take him to his hotel, where a label intern had checked him in, and he settled down for a nap. Blaine hadn’t texted, but Sebastian wasn’t sure if he had planned to watch it streaming live, or tape-delayed when it broadcast in Ohio.

His alarm went off at 3:30 p.m., and he dragged his ass into the shower to try and wake up. He had an interview in the morning at the radio station, so he couldn’t become completely turned around sleep-wise. Dressing in tight pants and a shimmery shirt, he called up his friend TJ who lived in Brooklyn, and who he had texted when he knew he was coming to New York.

TJ gave him the address of an Indian place in near his apartment in Williamsburg where they could have dinner, and he called up his driver for a ride out there. Checking his texts, he answered the work-related ones, and smiled at Blaine’s excited ones about his Today Show appearance. He just had time to send back a winking smiley face before the taxi pulled up to the restaurant.

TJ was standing outside typing on his phone, but looked up when Sebastian’s taxi pulled up. As Sebastian got out, TJ pulled him into a hug, “Seb! You look so good!”

“You too! How long has it been?”

“Too long! I don’t think I’ve seen you since my first year of college when we ran into each other in that club in Manhattan.” With a wink, TJ added, “And now you’re all famous.”

“That makes two of us, first son.”

“Oh my god, never call me that again. I’m still recovering from my Mom’s bid for presidency.”

Sebastian pulled him into another hug, “I bet. But we’re both works in progress, and I’m so happy to have your friendship. You’re the only one more famous than me these days.”

“Fucking diva.”

“You know it,” Sebastian replied with a flirty wink. TJ laughed and knocked shoulders with Sebastian as he held the door of the restaurant open for them. It was obvious that TJ was a regular here, but the waiter also recognized Sebastian, and said, “If you can give me five minutes, I’ll change your table to one in the back corner. You won’t be disturbed there.”

“Thanks, Raj. We’ll be in the bar,” TJ replied.

“Very good Mr. Hammond.”

“Mr. Hammond is my brother. It’s just TJ.”

“Of course, Mr. Hammond.” Sebastian snorted at the waiter’s cheek, and shared a grin with him over TJ’s frustrated pout. Sebastian ordered a cocktail, TJ ordering a mocktail since he was seventeen months sober, and they settled in a dark corner of the bar to exchange news of what they’ve been up to.

Once five minutes had passed, Raj came back and led them to a secluded table in the back that was delicately lit and where the music wasn’t overwhelming. It was perfect for them to catch-up undisturbed, and Sebastian said, “We’ll have to tip Raj well. This is perfect.”

TJ smiled at him. “Wait until you try the food. It’s amazing.”

After ordering an appetizer and their entrees, TJ asked, “So tell me more about your songwriting. I thought you were struggling with that?”

“I was, but I don’t think I told you. Remember that boarding school in Ohio that my Dad sent me too after my ‘indiscretions’ in Paris?”

“You mean after you fucked the headmaster’s son on his desk and was discovered, oh yeah, I remember. Dayton Prep or something?” TJ was laughing, and Sebastian just winked at him.

“Dalton Prep. And yeah, I went to our five-year reunion this past June, and totally ran into my old crush Blaine who apparently majored in songwriting in college.”

TJ looked thrilled. “No shit! Did you hook up? Did you steal his songs?”

“No, and _NO_! I mean, I did kiss him and got his phone number. After texting for a couple weeks, I asked him to come out to L.A. and help me write. He’s teaching music at Dalton now so had the summer free.”

“So, did you fuck him then?”

“God, no! Stop making this about fucking. He proved priceless in getting my song ideas into shape. I couldn’t have done it half as well without him.”

“Sorry, but all I remember about this crush was you talking about how much you wanted his ass. I can’t believe you got a kiss and didn’t push for more.”

“Sometimes neither do I, but man, I’ve become one of those career-oriented people. My dad would be so proud if it wasn’t about music. Anyway, I didn’t want to mess up that relationship and lose his help by fucking it up, literally.”

TJ joked, “Wow you really have matured. I guess it happens to the best of us.”

“Bite your tongue,” Sebastian replied with a laugh.

TJ also laughed but then said, “I can’t believe you gave up on this guy. I seem to recall you really being hung up on him.”

Sebastian awkwardly shrugged. “To be honest I still kind of am, but he’s an amazing songwriter, and it was so worthwhile working with him. If that’s all I can have, it’s totally worth it.”

“But what if that isn’t all you can have? I’m not one to talk, but really, maybe you can?”

“It just seems too risky.”

TJ sat up straight. “Holy shit, you really love this guy!”

“Shut up! No, I don’t! I just admire him… a lot.” Sebastian was totally uncomfortable with the “L” word, but even with that, he couldn’t be in love with Blaine, could he? He thought back over the summer, and realized he hadn’t hooked up with anyone since reconnecting with Blaine. He had had numerous opportunities, but texting Blaine was always more fun. He said, “Holy shit, maybe I am.”

TJ laughed delightedly. “I need to meet this paragon of virtue!”

“Shut up. He’d love you; I’m never introducing the two of you.”

“Aw, come on! I’d be on my best behavior. Swear.”

“No way.”

They were both laughing by this point, and as their dinner wrapped up, TJ asked, “So you’re still coming out dancing with me, right? Even though you’re hung up on your Ohio boy?”

“Damn straight. I’ve been way too tame lately.”

Sebastian insisted on picking up the check, and tipped Raj a lot since he had been super attentive and also kept them hidden from prying eyes. They were actually able to enjoy their meal. They then caught a cab to the Bossa Nova Civic Club, which had the best dancing around according to TJ. They bypassed VIP, and went straight to the dancefloor where TJ wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders, Sebastian gripped his hips, and they danced for hours.

By the time they left the bar it was pushing two a.m. and Sebastian was tipsy. The paparazzi had also heard they were partying there, and the flashbulbs started going off the second they hit the pavement. Luckily, Sebastian had ordered a car, so they just ignored the shouted questions about how long they had known each other and whether they were dating, and scrambled into the back of the black SUV. Sebastian had the driver drop TJ off at his place, and then take him back to his hotel. He checked his phone during the ride back to Manhattan, and saw a couple innocuous texts from Blaine from earlier in the evening. Knowing now how deep he was in he considered not answering, but it was like an itch he had to scratch, so he texted back, hoping he wasn’t waking Blaine.

**Sorry I missed you earlier. Just finished dancing with my friend TJ.**

_The mysterious TJ strikes again. :-)_

**He’s not mysterious, but he is one of my oldest friends, like I said. From back when I went to boarding school in D.C.**

_Wait a minute!!!!!! D.C. TJ? TJ HAMMOND???????_

**Feel free to check out the paparazzi shots of us leaving the club tomorrow. ;-)**

_I am totally jealous now, I’ll have you know._

**I figured. I told TJ he was never meeting you. I don’t need the competition.**

_*pouts*_

Sebastian laughed to himself, and then got out of the car and put his phone away to sign some autographs for the fans that were waiting on the street for him to arrive home. It took him twenty-five minutes to get through the crowd and into his room, and he was dropping by then. 

Taking his phone out one last time, he texted Blaine good night and stripped to crawl into bed. He’d worry about his and Blaine’s relationship, or lack thereof, tomorrow or never whichever came last. Damn TJ for making him aware. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a discord server for SeBlaine, if anyone would like to chat:
> 
> https://discord.gg/9NWXMec
> 
> There are a few of us at the moment, but I am always happy to chat with more people!


End file.
